inspiración mexicana
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL ¡muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! México, una chica altanera, preciosa y orgullosa. Con el color del sol por todo el cuerpo, vestida con el mar de Cozumel. ¿Cual sera la reacción de los países cuando descubran todas las maravillosas cosas que México tiene? inspirado en canciones mexicanas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Las potencias del eje y los aliados, por cuarta vez en el mes, se encontraban perdidos o al menos eso creían.

China trataba de recordar si en esta "isla" tenía una casa, por su parte, Italia empezaba a ser pasta con la poca agua que quedaba y Alemania se preguntaba por qué le había dado a él las provisiones.

― creo que esta vez nadie vendrá por nosotros―murmuro Inglaterra.

―_cher_ no te desanimes, hemos estado en peores―consolaba Francis a Arthur mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

―bueno creo que deberíamos mandar a alguien a la selva para que se lo coman las serpientes o cualquier cosa que este por ahí ¿da? ―dijo Rusia con una aurora morada alrededor de su cabeza―yo digo que debe ser Francia ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos alzaron la mano (menos francis) al parecer era mejor que se fuera o si no terminaría violando o besando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Al final el pobre pervertido tuvo que abandonar el campamento improvisado, pero cuando puso un pie sobre la maleza alguien lo hizo tropezar

Era una joven de piel morena, hermosos ojos color miel que te enamoraban a primera vista y un deslumbrante y largo cabello oscuro que era adornado por dos dalias*. Los ojos de los países se iluminaron al ver esa bella figura entre la densa selva

―_Bonjour mademoiselle, comment allez vous?_― pregunto el francés en tono seductor.

― ¿Francis? ―México miro confundida a Francia― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pero pronto se percató de la presencia de los demás― vaya, vaya los países más importantes están en mi territorio, ¿a qué debo este gran honor?

―bueno, naufragamos…otra vez―comento algo apenado Alemania quien trataba de controlar a Italia para que el chico no fuera a coquetearle.

María suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Los mexicanos eran reconocidos por la gran hospitalidad que les ofrecían a los visitantes, así que no le quedó más opción que llevar a los países a su casa.

O-o-o-o

La hacienda donde vivía la señorita María era majestuosa. Decorada con pintorescos mosaicos, sus paredes pintadas con colores alegres que hacían parecer que la casa era un lugar cálido, los arcos que estaban en la entrada lograban darle un toque elegante y sin olvidar esas gigantes fuentes que le otorgaban el toque mágico a los extensos patios llenos de flores, provocaban que cualquiera que pasara enfrente de la propiedad quisiera detenerse a observar su belleza.

Nuestros queridos países no eran la excepción pues caminaban de un lado para otro curioseando y apreciando cada detalle.

―mi casa es su casa―sonrió María―pueden quedarse en la habitación que gusten.

― ¿eso significa que por fin no me vas a golpear ni a gritar porque te robe lo lentes?― pregunto Alfred mientras jugaba con uno de los jarrones de barro negro que adornaban la sala.

Esa pregunta basto para que la dulce México cambiara su semblante amable por uno peor que el de Rusia cuando esta enfadado, no dudo ni un minuto en golpear con todas sus fuerzas al estadunidense, ningún país se quiso meter en la pelea pues les asustaba las posibles consecuencias. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas se podía ver a Alfred tirado en el suelo susurrando _I'm a hero_ con la poca energía que le quedaba.

―una cosita más Jones―la joven saco un taco y lo dejo caer en la cara de Estados Unidos―los tacos llevan una tortilla, NO una maldita tostada.

―María yo me hago cargo de él―dijo asustado Arthur, quien empezaba a dudar si Alfred seguía vivo.

―no dejes que ese maldito gringo toque mi colección de corazones―México suspiro y se puso su sarape―me tengo que ir.

―Ve~ ¿Por qué se tiene que ir signorina bella? ―saltaba Italia.

― ¡¿Qué no saben qué día es hoy?! ―pregunto alterada María, los países se respondieron con un no―es noche del quince de septiembre, hoy festejamos mi independencia… ¿mi cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo sean las doce damos el grito?

Pero los países seguían confundidos, jamás habían celebrado el cumpleaños de María en México, por lo general ellos le mandaban cartas felicitándola pero jamás habían estado con ella en ese día tan importante.

―bueno María-sama ¿Qué tal si festejamos tu cumpleaños, juntos? ―pregunto Kiku.

La pequeña trigueña acepto inmediatamente. Le gustaba estar en compañía de sus amigos. Así que todos subieron a un coche y fueron directo al centro histórico de la ciudad de México. Disfrutaron de una magnifica noche llena de fuegos artificiales, miles de canciones y de su magnífica gastronomía.

O-o-o-o

Sin duda María tenía mucho que ofrecer. Su cultura es maravillosa, su historia a un más. Una guerrera conocida por su valentía. Recuerda con cariño y respeto a aquellos que dieron su vida para que hoy pudiera ser lo que es. Aquella que sonríe ante la adversidad, aquella que con su canto puede iluminar la noche más oscura de todas. Aquella que baila con la vida mientras ríe. Camina con orgullo porque sabe que aún hay miles de personas que se esfuerzan para que ella cada día pueda ser mejor. Así es señores y señoras, ella es la representación humana de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.

_**Cher= querido **_

_**Bonjour mademoiselle, comment allez vous?**_ _**Hola señorita ¿Cómo está?**_

_**signorina bella= señorita bella **_

_***Las dalias son la flor nacional de México **_

_**Bueno he terminado el prólogo. Este fic se tratara sobre canciones famosas de México y otras no tan famosas pero también son de aquí. **_

_**Es mi primer fic y quería que fuera de mi país así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**De una vez les aviso, va a ver muchas parejas porque todos los países (o casi todos) tendrán una canción que les recordara a México**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **_

_**Próxima canción: la bikina **_


	2. la bikina

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

La bikina

María Guadalupe caminaba por las bellas calles del pueblo mágico de Valladolid. Su rostro no era el de siempre, no había una hermosa sonrisa.

Solitaria, camina la bikina  
y la gente se pone a murmurar  
dicen que tiene una pena,  
dicen que tiene una pena, que la hace llorar

Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero antes de que cayeran las limpio con su sarape. Era México, no podía… ¡no debía de llorar! Se supone que es un país lleno de alegría.

Suspiro y limpio su nariz, después imagino la risa de Alfred al verla en tan deplorable estado, eso siempre la ayudaba a regresar a la normalidad, pero, esta vez no tuvo ningún éxito, nada la animaría en este obscuro momento.

― ¿Mary? ―la joven levanto su cabeza al escuchar esa voz

― ¿Jones? ―pregunto María con aire ausente―búrlate si quieres

―Mary…estaba preocupado por ti―Alfred abrazo a la chica provocando que esta se sonrojara

México se sintió confundida ante tan repentino cambio en la actitud de su vecino. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas temblaban, la cercanía de Alfred hacía que su sonrisa volviera ¿el amor se sentía así?

La bikina, tiene pena y dolor  
la bikina, no conoce el amor

Sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Se había enamorado de Alfred? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo alejándola del rubio.

― ¡Maldito! ― grito la trigueña antes de darle una bofetada a su vecino

―what is your fucking problem? ― gruño estados unidos― yo solo vine porque me entere que le pusieron una multa a mi MCD*, y si tiene una maldita multa no podrás comprar su comida ¿te imaginas un mundo sin hamburguesas?

― ¡te quiero afuera de mi país ahora mismo! ―mascullo con furia Maria

Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa  
no permite la quieran consolar  
dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue  
dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él

Nadie entendería su dolor, perder a tantas personas en un día la hacía sentir culpable y más si esas personas eran mexicanos que habían dado su vida por ella, era como si te arrancaran poco a poco tus órganos provocándote el mayor dolor posible.

La bikina, tiene pena y dolor  
la bikina, no conoce el amor

Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa  
no permite la quieran consolar  
dicen que alguien ya vino y se fué

―bien Mary ¿podrías dejar de patearme? ―suplicaba Alfred―está bien que te haya dicho que podías sacar todas tus preocupaciones y tristezas conmigo pero, Mary, _please_―chillo mientras sacaba de su bolsa una rica hamburguesa―_air need to eat_

Pero para la sorpresa del estadunidense, María dejo de golpearlo para poderlo abrazar y llorar entre sus brazos. Alfred miro con ternura a México, y se dio cuenta de lo linda que era cuando no estaba gritando o tratando de matarlo.

―_smile mary, your smile is beautiful _

Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él  
dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él  
dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él

_***la profeco le puso una multa a McDonald's por poner una porción irregular de fruta en la cajita feliz.**_

_**¡Hola! Me alegra que les haya gustado**_

_**Los capítulos son cortos así que voy a subir uno cada dos o tres días (en vacaciones diario) **_

_**Quise poner primero a E.U.A porque veo que es una de las parejas favoritas y además quedaba con la canción XD **_

_**Cielito lindo si va estar, esa es clásica no puede faltar!**_

_Próxima canción: serenata huasteca :D _


	3. serenata huasteca

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Serenata huasteca

Conferencia del G-8

―bien ya pueden sentarse―grito Alemania mientras todos tomaban sus lugares― ¿hay alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

Francia levanto la mano, sorprendiendo y angustiando a la mayoría de los países, pues creían que otra vez iban a tener que escuchar sus relatos eróticos.

―bueno caballeros, dicen que los amigos se ayudan en todo―dijo Francis con su típico tono seductor― quiero que México sea mía ¿me ayudarían?

― ¿en qué sentido lo dices? ―pregunto Inglaterra preocupado por la posible respuesta.

―en el sentido del _Amour._

―bloody hell Francis―susurro Arthur―apenas la conoces, maldito pervertido.

―para tu información, ella me amaba en la época del porfiriato*

―era su jefe, no ella―contesto furioso el alemán.

―vaya, vaya veo que tengo otro enemigo―dijo Francis mientras se subía a la mesa―bien cualquiera que quiera a la _belle _María levante la mano y los que la amen pónganse de pie.

Japón, Italia, Inglaterra y Canadá levantaron la mano.

Alemania, Rusia, Francia y Estados Unidos se levantaron, esto provoco que el la situación se volviera tensa.

Si las miradas mataran, la mayoría de los países ya hubieran muerto. Excepto Iván, él es anti-maldiciones o hechizos, eso lo sabe muy bien Arthur.

O-o-o-o

Los hermanos México estaban reunidos en la hacienda de María. La joven trigueña tenía que ir a cuidar a Antonio, al parecer se había intoxicado por comer tantos tomates en un día. Así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar el primer vuelo a España dejando a cargo a su querido hermano José Luis.

O-o-o-o

12 de la noche, hacienda de María.

―Lud ¿crees que esto va a funcionar? ―pregunto Feliciano mientras le acomodaba el sombrero de charro a su amigo― ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que la amas? En mi país somos muy directos.

―en mi país somos muy diferentes Italia―Alemania suspiro, se armó de valor y le dio la señal a los mariachis para que empezaran a tocar.

Canto al pie de tu ventana  
pa' que sepas que te quiero  
tú a mi no me quieres nada  
pero yo por ti me muero

― ¡animo ludwing-san! ―gritaba Japón, el cual, ya empezaba sacar fotos discretamente con su cámara.

A lo lejos se podía ver como Alfred llegaba con otro grupo de mariachis, oh no, el jamás se rendiría, ¡Mary iba ser suya!

Dicen que ando muy errado  
que despierte de mi sueño  
pero se han equivocado  
porque yo he de ser tu dueño

― ¡krasivaya Maria ya lyublyu tebya! ―cantaba contento Iván.

El ruso tenía un plan muy diferente para conquistar a la joven. Un plan más adorable que definitivamente acabaría con la competencia o al menos eso pensaba.

Lleno la hacienda con muchos girasoles, en cada pétalo venia un pensamiento o poema dedicado a su bella María. Coloco la última flor y sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondrían los demás países al enterarse que México se casaría con la gran Rusia.

Dicen que pa' conseguirte  
necesito una fortuna  
que debo bajar el cielo  
las estrellas y la luna

Yo no bajaré la luna  
ni las estrellas tampoco  
y aunque no tenga fortuna  
me querrás poquito a poco

Iván camino alrededor de ese pequeño paraíso que construyo, mirando con orgullo, satisfecho por su gran trabajo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver la linda reacción de su trigueña adorada.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si de veras te quiero―seguía cantando con emoción― ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo

Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres  
y que sobra quién te quiera  
pero ninguna me importa  
solo pienso en ti morena

La situación con Francis era distinta, el sería más directo. Decidió usar la técnica del acosador, violador, seductor. Así que fue desnudo a la habitación de María, quien estaba hecha bolita. El rubio aprovecho pues así no se daría cuenta de que alguien entro.

― _je t'adore belle_ María ― le susurro al oído

Mi corazón te ha escogido  
y llorar no quiero verlo  
ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido  
ora' tienes que quererlo

― ¿Quién demonios eres? ―esa voz era más grave que la de María

―ah, pequeña mía ¿te enfermaste? No te preocupes el hermano Francia va a curarte con el poder del amor―jalo la cobija dejando ver a un joven de ojos cafés y piel morena― ¡TU no eres México! ¿Acaso te volviste hombre?

― ¡claro que no pendejo, soy México del sur! ―grito enojado José

―bueno…también podría divertirme contigo…

José miro con furia al rubio y le golpeo con toda su fuerza, dejando a Francis medio muerto.

O-o-o-o

El caos se vivía afuera de la hacienda, donde Alemania y Estados Unidos estaban a punto de comenzar la tercera guerra mundial, pero, en vez de usar armas, usarían canciones. Ambos ya habían estado más de ocho horas cantando y ninguno iba a parar hasta que María saliera por la ventana o eligiera a alguno de los dos.

Mientras tanto, Italia, Japón, Inglaterra y Canadá comían palomitas, observando divertidos el show, preparándose para cuando sus amigos decidieran empezar a golpearse.

―ríndete fucking German―mascullo con furia Alfred. Eso logro que Ludwing perdiera el control y se lanzara sobre el estadunidense.

Los mariachis empezaron a tocar la fanfarria jarabe tapatío. Los demás países los iban a detener pero el ruso salió corriendo con su bastón mágico para meterse en la pelea.

Iván adoraba la música de México pero odiaba las voces desafinadas de sus amigos, las podía soportar, pero no por tanto tiempo. Así que no tuvo más opción que ir a golpearlos y parar con su escándalo.

― No queremos niños que no sepan comportarse, ¿cierto?―dijo el ruso con una sonrisa cansada. Los demás asintieron asustados.

Esta sería una noche muy larga

O-o-o-o

María agradecía a todos los dioses, por fin Antonio se sentía bien y eso significaba que podía regresar. Pero cuando llego a su hacienda se encontró con una sorpresa pues los países del G-8 estaban durmiendo tranquilamente es su patio. Sonrió mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza ¿acaso la habían estado esperando?

―iré a preparar chocolate caliente

_Porfiriato* es el periodo histórico durante el cual el ejercicio del poder en México estuvo bajo control de Porfirio Díaz. En esa época ____surgió en México el modernismo, que abandonó el orgullo nacionalista para recibir la influencia francesa._

_**Belle: bella**_

_**krasivaya Maria ya lyublyu tebya: guapa María, yo te amo**_

_**je t'adore: te adoro **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, casi no tiene nada que ver con la canción pero no se porque me imagino eso cuando dicen serenata huasteca XD**_

_**En fin gracias por apoyar el fic :D**_

_**PROXIMA CANCION: cielito lindo :DDDD**_


	4. cielito lindo

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

ATENCION: hay varias adaptaciones de cielito lindo, yo voy a usar la que todos conocemos y las únicas estrofas que cantamos, porque no encontré la versión completa de la normal y sinceramente (una disculpa de antemano si los hace enojar) yo se me hasta la parte de cupido

Cielito lindo

Rusia había olvidado como sonreír, había olvidado el calor que te envolvía al recibir un abrazo, había olvidado como ser feliz. Se tenía lastima

Camino con pasos lentos por esa pradera llena de girasoles, admirando lo bellas que eran. Se sentía bien al estar rodeado por esas flores, le recordaban que aún había un sol que lo iluminara. Lástima que todo fuera una ilusión y que todo su pequeño paraíso fuera hecho con plástico, solo era algo que le había dado su superior para que se relajara, para que no intentara matarlo.

—¡lozhnyy!—grito con furia antes de empezar pisotear los girasoles. Uno tras otro, todo se iba tan rápido…

¿Acaso el merecía eso? ¡Jamás lastimo a una persona buena! ¿Por qué la vida lo trataba así? ¡No era justo! Vivía en una mentira ¡un maldito engaño!

Destruyo la penúltima flor antes de caer al frio y rasposo suelo que simulaba ser pasto ¿Qué debía hacer? Miro con tristeza el último girasol que quedaba, decidió que no debía quedar nada en ese falso mundo, así que se levantó, dispuesto a destruirla pero se detuvo al escuchar esa celestial música.

De la Sierra Morena,

cielito lindo, vienen bajando

un par de ojitos negros,

cielito lindo, de contrabando.

A Iván se le había olvidado que hoy era el festival de las culturas amigas en la plaza roja. Se asomó por su ventana y pudo ver a su maravillosa María.

La joven noto que su amigo la miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces le saludo con una enorme sonrisa, antes de empezar a cantar la siguiente parte de la canción

¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!

Porque cantando se alegran,

cielito lindo, los corazones.

¿Era alguna señal? Lo tenía que averiguar así que salió corriendo y se metió al desfile, varias personas no lo notaron pues en ese momento entraron los charros haciendo increíbles acrobacias con sus caballos.

—Iván Braginski, ¿sabías que cantando se alegran los corazones?

—da, spasibo Maria—agradeció el ruso con una sonrisa, que, esta vez era verdadera.

El espectáculo de charrería acabo. La trigueña fue iluminada por un reflector, el joven se percató del pequeño lunar que tenía la joven a lado de su boca, ese insignificante detalle lo volvió loco, aumentando el deseo de querer besarla, pero sabía que debía de comportarse.

Ese lunar que tienes,

cielito lindo, junto a la boca

No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo,

que a mí me toca.

—khoroshiye druz'ya, prishlo vremya tantsevat—grito México con emoción, dejando impactado a Rusia por tan excelente pronunciación. Las personas que observaban en las gradas, bajaron y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!

Porque cantando se alegran,

cielito lindo, los corazones.

—María Guadalupe ¿U menya yest' etot tanets?—dijo Iván mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, la joven sonrió antes de jalarlo al centro de la pista, para ponerse a bailar.

— ¿sabes? en mi casa no somos tan formales— susurro divertida la trigueña— ¡vamos canta conmigo!

¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!

Porque cantando se alegran,

cielito lindo, los corazones.

Tal vez Ivan Braginski no tenga un brillante sol que lo ilumine, pero siempre podrá ver un espectacular cielito lindo.

_**Lozhnyy= falso**_

_**khoroshiye druz'ya, prishlo vremya tantsevat= bien amigos es hora de bailar**_

_**U menya yest' etot tanets= me concedes esta pieza **_

_**Otra disculpa si les molesto que no estuviera completa, pero hay muchas versiones, y a la original siempre le cambian algo. Créanme investigue todo un día completo pero bueno ya saben el resto**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, mi pareja favorita es el RUSMEX y quería que cielito lindo les tocara. Personalmente se me hizo tierno este capítulo.**_

_**Perdón por tardar, es que fui a comprar mis útiles **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, OwO me inspiran a seguir! **_

_**OK esperen el siguiente capítulo, sé que les va a sacar por lo menos una risa pequeña **_

_**Próxima canción: pero sigo siendo el rey **_


	5. pero sigo siendo el rey

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Advertencia: en este capítulo sale México del sur así que habrá varias malas palabras…XD**_

Pero sigo siendo el rey

Una de las cosas que más odiaba José era que su hermana le regañara por emborracharse. ¡Dios! Era un país y necesitaba más de 89 galones de cerveza para terminar en el suelo, oh bueno…tal vez un poco menos.

—hey ¿Qué te pasa José? —pregunto el español un poco angustiado al ver al chico.

—ah, Antonio—lo saludo antes de acomodar su cabello—es María…otra vez.

—Maria es a veces muy enojona y testaruda—Revolvió los cabellos, recién peinados de México— solo ten un poco de paciencia con ella hijo.

La palabra hijo hizo que José golpeara a Antonio.

— ¡que no soy tu hijo! ¡Pendejo!—grito con furia mientras el pobre España solo se quedó en el suelo susurrando _fusososo._

O-o-o-o

La joven trigueña se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hermanito México centro, el cual era un niño que simulaba tener 7 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía unos grandes ojos color miel, sin olvidar ese tono de piel moreno. Su nombre humano era Juan Francisco

—Ya llegue—dijo José con aire ausente

— ¡hola! — sonrió María

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto preocupado el pequeño castaño

México del sur miro a su hermano de manera fulminante haciéndolo temblar.

Le tenía celos, Juan era el favorito de su hermana y por ese simple hecho no lo podía maltratar o jugarle bromas, en pocas palabras era intocable.

—bien—contesto secamente— ¿Por qué esta el aquí?

—Lo invite a comer pozole— María cambio su expresión por una sombría y aterradora— ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

— ¡sí! Ese era mi pozole—dijo el trigueño mientras hacia un puchero— ¿Por qué jamás me invitas a comer?

—claro que lo hago, ¡te estas comportando de una manera muy infantil Luis!

Oh, oh María le había llamado por su segundo nombre, cosa que en el idioma de los hermanos o madres significaba que realmente alguien está enojado y que ese es el momento indicado para esconderte antes de que le pase algo a tu cara o cuerpo.

José no espero ni un segundo para salir corriendo de la hacienda. Pero para la suerte del pobre su hermana le había cerrado la puerta y ahora ya no podía entrar.

Yo sé bien que estoy afuera  
Pero el día en que yo me muera  
Sé que tendrás que llorar

— ¡MARIA! —Gritaba con furia—déjame entrar de una maldita vez.

— ¡vete a la chingada Luis! —le respondió la joven.

Dirás que no me quisiste  
Pero vas a estar muy triste  
Y así te vas a quedar…

—bien entonces…entonces me iré con mis amigos a emborracharme.

María salió por el balcón agarrando la mano a Juan.

—Llamo hace un rato Argentina, Chile, Perú y Brasil te llamaron para invitarte a un viaje que iban hacer—sonrió con orgullo—a esta hora ya deben estar muy lejos.

Maldijo a su hermana ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso lo odiaba?

—ok…entonces me iré yo solo….ya sabes…porque no hay nadie quien me quiera...gastare mucho dinero.

—No te voy dejar entrar a la casa—dijo la trigueña antes de entrar y cerrar las ventanas.

Con dinero y sin dinero  
Hago siempre lo que quiero  
Y mi palabra es la ley…  
No tengo trono ni reina,  
Ni nadie que me comprenda,  
Pero sigo siendo el Rey…

José había llegado a una pequeña cantina cerca del Centro Histórico. Al entrar se encontró con los países del G-8, que, al parecer ya se encontraban ebrios. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a otra parte pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Rusia lo golpeo con su bastón mágico.

O-o-o-o

—hey hermano de María, despierta ¿da?—susurro Iván mientras picaba el cachete del mexicano, el cual despertó exaltado. Al principio México del sur trato de estirarse pero no pudo porque estaba amarrado a una silla, ahí fue cuando empezó a asustarse y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cómoda cama.

—calm down, everything is okay—dijo Alfred

— ¡nada está bien cabrón! ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto aterrado José— ¿Por qué Arthur solo tiene un mandil de mesero en sus partes nobles?

Todos voltearon a ver al Inglés, ya era normal verlo en ese estado de hecho algunos estaban empezando a creer que ese mandil lo llevaba bajo su ropa. Ignoraron la última pregunta y contestaron la primera.

—bueno mientras estábamos borrachos te secuestramos por accidente…—comento Alemania apenado

— ¡libérenme ahora mismo! —grito mientras con todo y silla corría hacia la salida. Iván se puso nervioso así que sin pensarlo lo golpeo dejándolo otra vez inconsciente.

— ¡perdón entre en pánico! —dijo con cara asustada el ruso que seguía pateando al pobre mexicano.

—magnifique ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Italia, quien dormía después de haber tomado varias copas se levantó para poder decir:

—Córtenlo en pedazos y vendan sus órganos por ebay—después se volvió a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los países miraron aterrados a Feliciano antes de alejarse unos cuantos metros de él. Ese chico daba miedo de vez en cuando.

—si me lo permiten, iré a llamar a España-sama—suspiro el Japonés, mientras sacaba una foto—él sabrá que hacer.

O-o-o-o

Ahora España se encontraba en la misma situación que su hijo, solo porque él se había negado a ayudarles en su loco plan.

—Francis…te juro que te voy a decapitar con mi hacha…—mascullo con enojo el español.

—yo no quería hacer esto _cher_, pero tú conoces muy bien a los hermanos México.

El trigueño abrió los ojos lentamente, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño pero se dio cuenta que no lo era.

— ¿estás bien hijo? —pregunto preocupado España.

— ¡que no soy tu hijo! — Grito José—maldición… ¿podrían dejarme ir?

—No podemos—dijeron los países al mismo tiempo provocando que México empezara a quejarse como un niño cuando no le quieren comprar un dulce.

O-o-o-o

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y aun no decidían que hacer con su invitado. Si lo dejan, le dirá a María, ganándose su odio en vez de su amor. Si lo mataban pronto se darían cuenta que fueron ellos y terminarían en la cárcel (aunque eso no es posible)

José estaba dormido así que se podían relajar un poco.

Tocaron la puerta, llamando la atención de los países. Estados Unidos se levantó para poder abrirla.

—Hola—era un pequeño niño. Alfred lo reconoció enseguida

— ¿Qué haces aquí John*?

—Vine a recoger a mi estúpido hermano, mi linda hermanita anda preocupada y me escape cuando no estaba viéndome—su tono de voz era adorable— busque a José, pero ya lo encontré ¿me lo pueden dar?

—sorry ohn, but is complicated—dijo el estadunidense mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño

—bien…—su actitud cambio drásticamente. Japón grito yandere al verlo y se metió al baño, sin olvidar tomar una foto antes—me llevare a mi hermano quieran o no—hasta su voz había cambiado ahora era grave.

Algo muy extraño y doloroso les estaba a punto de ocurrir a los países.

O-o-o-o

Juan caminaba por las calles del D.F arrastrando a su hermano y dejándolo caer a varios charcos o piedras que se encontraban. Sonrió al recordar la paliza que le había dado a esos extranjeros, pensó que le debían dar alguna medalla o dulce por su gran acto de heroísmo, porque, después de todo rescato a un país ¿no?

—Pero sigo siendo el rey—cantaba antes de tirar a José y una roca por la barranca de los muertos* para ver quien llegaba primero.

Una piedra en el camino  
Me enseñó que mi destino  
Era rodar y rodar (rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar)  
Después me dijo un arriero  
Que no hay no hay  
Que llegar primero,  
Sino saber llegar…

Y se emocionó al ver que la roca llego antes que su hermano

O-o-o-o

José despertó en una cama de hospital con varias partes de su cuerpo enyesadas.

—que bien que ya despertaste—dijo María mientras lo abrazaba—bueno tal vez no recuerdes nada pero estabas muy borracho y te caíste por el barranco pero Ludwing, Alfred, Iván, Arthur, Kiku, Matthew, Francis y Feliciano te encontraron ¿no es genial? Deberías agradecerles

—bueno creo que tienes razón…—susurro el trigueño mientras se preguntaba si lo del secuestro había sido un sueño.

En la hacienda de los hermanos México…

El pequeño juan sonreía al ver los regalos que le habían dado sus nuevos amigos. Al parecer fue buena idea dejar la nota donde indicaba donde iba a dejar a su hermano y jurando que no le iba a decir nada a María.

—Y otra hurra por nuestro gran héroe—gritaba Estados Unidos mientras cargaba al pequeño— ¡_hip hip hurra!_

Después de todo el seguía siendo el rey…

*juan en ingles se dice John

*Cuentan las leyendas, que hace muchos años, existió una barranca tan ancha como la avenida actual, en donde se dice...que, en la época de la Revolución mexicana, en el año de 1910, arrojaban los cadáveres de gente que moría durante las batallas, de ahí que la zona fue bautizada por los lugareños como "Barranca del Muerto"

_**Uff ahora si tarde en actualizar y creo que me quedo horrible el capítulo D: no andaba muy inspirada y estaba muy cansada, de hecho esto lo estoy escribiendo a las 4:13 de la mañana **_

_**Perdón es que estamos arreglando nuestra casa, ya saben comprando muebles, plantas etc… Y salimos casi diario.**_

_**No he podido ni abrir la computadora estos días. **_

_**Entonces voy a tardarme com días en actualizar u.u espero que lo entiendan **_

_**Gracias por seguir el fic, me hacen muy feliz los adoro QWQ**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo **_

_**Próxima canción: no lo sé TTWTT no lo he pensado ¿Cuál les gustaría? **_


	6. besame mucho

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

Bésame mucho.

―OK, los he reunido para de un tema importante para todos…―dijo Alfred en un tono tan serio que hizo que Inglaterra le diera un escalofrió.

― ¿de qué se trata? ―le pregunto Alemania.

―bueno…sé que últimamente hemos tenido problemas con Mary y aún estamos compitiendo por su atención. Para estos casos solo se puede hacer una cosa―se quedó callado provocando que el aire se volviera tenso y algunos se aflojaran sus corbatas―Usaremos _el que la vio primero se la queda. ¡_Así que Mary es mía!

Varios países se cayeron de su silla, otros se atragantaron con su saliva y Rusia saco su bastón mágico listo para golpear a Estados Unidos.

―Históricamente hablando, seria Antonio…―susurro Inglaterra.

España saco su alabarda―quien se atreva a acercarse a mi querida hija se las verá conmigo―dijo antes de amenazar a Estados Unidos― ¿entienden?

Antonio podía ser tierno y muy amable pero aún seguía conservando ese instinto paternal sobreprotector con sus hijos, ese sentimiento que a veces se llega a confundir como un cariño obsesivo.

O-o-o-o

―bueno…si no lo quieren hacer de esa manera podemos hacerlo más romántico…―dijo Alfred. España bajo su alabarda para poder escuchar mejor la propuesta del rubio. Después de todo su país era el de la pasión ¿no?

―te escucho―susurro el castaño

―bien…pues según tengo entendido…Mary jamás ha tenido novio y eso significa que jamás ha besado a alguien ¿no?

―y con eso quieres decir ¿Qué? ―pregunto Alemania

―bueno, is very easy―se paró sobre la mesa, poniéndose en una posición digna de cualquier héroe―el primero que la bese gane

El silencio reino nuevamente en la sala, pues varios países consideraron que era una idea muy buena, tan buena que era imposible que se haya ocurrido a Estados Unidos de América.

O-o-o-o

8 PM en algún lugar de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.

La familia México estaba reunida en la hacienda viendo la película A toda Máquina de Pedro Infante.

María sonrió al notar que sus hermanos estaban tranquilos y disfrutaban del filme, pues le relajaba no tener que separarlos o regañarlos por estar peleando. Abrazo a ambos chicos mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba de música de fondo.

―me alegra que podamos estar juntos sin escuchar malas palabras―dijo la trigueña con un tono alegre. Pero su sonrisa se fue cuando escucho el timbre de la entrada principal, esto le provoco un tic en el ojo ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpir un momento tan lindo como ese?

Lanzo a sus hermanos al sofá y se levantó para poder ir a (golpear) recibir al invitado.

Para su suerte, (nótese el sarcasmo) era su querido vecino Alfred F. Jones. Trato de tranquilizarse, con las técnicas que le había enseñado su amigo Japón, pero esta vez no funcionaban.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―mascullo María.

―everyone knows that a hero needs a girl who protect―susurro el rubio acercándose a los labios de la chica.

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta la noche  
la última vez

María le dio una bofetada a Alfred tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

―por favor, vete a molestar a otro lado―y dicho esto, la trigueña cerró la puerta en la cara de su vecino.

Alfred quedaba eliminado. Ahora era el turno de un francés.

El decidió usar (como siempre) el método directo, no le pediría permiso para besarla simplemente llegaría y después le diría todas las palabras románticas que se le ocurrieran.

― ¡bonjour Marie! ―dijo Francis en un tono seductor.

― mira Francis no quiero ser descortés pero―una aurora roja se formaba alrededor de México― ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi casa?

Francia trato de no pensar en Rusia cuando vio a su adorada morena en ese estado. Sonrió nervioso y puso su mano en la cadera de la chica.

―Je t'aime―susurro antes de atraerla a su cuerpo, pero una pistola apareció enfrente de su cabeza

―oh, Francis Bonnefoy acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida…

El rubio salió corriendo de la hacienda, esquivando las balas y tratando de salir con vida. Tal vez debería analizar sus tácticas de conquista o por lo menos pedirle a Ludwing uno de esos libros que te ayudan a entender a las personas.

Bésame, bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte  
perderte después

María pateo uno de los jarros de barro negro que tenían en la recepción, se maldijo mentalmente pues ese era su favorito. Se quitó el rebozo y empezó a recoger lo que quedaba hasta que unas manos con guantes negros la detuvieron

―no te preocupes María, yo lo recojo ¿da? ―dijo Iván mientras revisaba las manos de la trigueña asegurándose que no tuvieran ningún corte.

―gracias, pero no es necesario―mascullo pues aún seguía enojada por la visita de los dos últimos países. El ruso noto que el humor de su amiga no era de los mejores, así que se enfocó en su objetivo principal…besar a su María

Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
mirarme en tus ojos  
verte junto a mí

Tomo las manos de la chica y se acercó lentamente, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos miel, ansioso de tocar su cálida piel. La trigueña no sabía que hacer pues todos saben que Iván es algo sensible cuando se trata del afecto que le tiene a otras personas.

Los labios de Rusia apenas rozaron los de la mexicana cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona.

―hermano―aquella voz hizo temblar a Iván, era…

― ¿hermana? Belarús

―así es mi querido…pero ahora tenemos asuntos pendientes…

Rusia al igual que Francia, salió corriendo de la hacienda temiendo por su vida, solo que esta vez era porque una hermana psicópata lo estaba a punto de matar.

Piensa que tal vez mañana  
yo ya estaré lejos  
muy lejos de aquí

México suspiro, su día se había vuelto muy raro y en ese momento solo deseaba irse a dormir. Lástima que todo eso no acabaría ahí pues cierto alemán la estaba esperando en las escaleras.

― ¿ahora qué demonios quieres Ludwing?― pregunto fastidiada la joven trigueña

―a bueno…yo…la conferencia…y―tartamudeo el rubio, quien, ya se había saturado pues sus emociones no daban para más.

María encogió sus hombros. Cuando un hombre entra en ese estado es imposible regresarlo a la normalidad, así que siguió con su camino.

Llego a la sala de TV y volvió a abrazar a sus hermanos pero no pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando volvió a escuchar las voces de las naciones. Esta vez azoto a Juan y a José contra el suelo y salió por el balcón.

―hello mary―saludo el estadunidense―bueno…en primera todos queremos disculparnos y en segunda

―te hicimos un regalo―interrumpió Iván mientras señalaba un cartel que estaba colgando en una de las ventanas

_Perdón María_

Estaba muy adornado y tenía varios colores pero a la joven se le hizo un detalle tierno.

―bien, los perdono porque no pasan a…―y ahí se dio cuenta del pequeño error que tenía aquel regalo. Abajo entre un dibujo de un pan y una dalia se podía ver

_Todo fue idea de E.U.A además Antonio los apoyo _

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿todo esto era un juego? ¿Habían jugado con sus sentimientos? Oh no, esta no se la perdonaría a su padre y a las demás países

― ¿así que todo fue un juego? ―pregunto María―todos voltearon a ver a las naciones amigas que los acompañaban siempre a este tipo de situaciones.

Notaron que había alguien…Canadá se podía ver y eso no era nada normal, solo había una explicación para esto. Sealand

―pensé que así se darían cuenta de que soy un país―susurro el pequeño, se sentía culpable pues no quería dañar a alguien

El aire se tornó pesado, tenso. María estaba enojada, en sus ojos se podía notar su furia que gritaba por salir. Tomo un rifle y sin dudar lanzo 4 tiros al aire.

―mis amores, cuando México se enfada es mejor correr antes de que te mate― Giraron a la dirección dónde provenía aquella voz y casi les da un infarto al darse cuenta que quien les hablaba era un esqueleto vestido con un vestido muy elegante al igual que un sombrero enorme con plumas de avestruz de varios colores, sin olvidar esa serpiente emplumada que llevaba como si fuera un sarape. Mejor conocida como catrina.

―llegas a tiempo para llevarte a estos tipos, mí querida amiga garbancera―grito con alegría María.

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta la noche  
la última vez

La joven trigueña no tardo en empezar la balacera contra sus amigos, quienes asustados salieron corriendo de su casa, pensando en la moraleja que habían aprendido hoy.

Jamás molestes a una persona cuando ve una película de Pedro Infante, al menos que quieras morir.

_**Regrese :D perdón por la tardanza al final cambie la canción porque no le veía el sentido hetaliano D:**_

_**Bueno les tengo buenas y malas noticias **_

_**La buena: voy a publica capítulos por semana ya que voy a entrar a la escuela y pues se termina mis tiempos libres**_

_**La mala: ya tiene fecha el final del fic, será el 15 de septiembre **_

_**Así que vayan pidiendo sus canciones. Y si pondré la canción de cucurucu paloma *la tararea***_

_**Por cierto sé que sonara mal pero me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario porque estos son los que me inspiran a seguir**_

_**Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que nos vemos después :D **_

_**Con cariño Raven **_


	7. amorcito corazón

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Amorcito corazón

Después del fallido intento de besar a México, Francia regreso a su querido hogar. Él podía ser un pervertido o acosador pero se sentía culpable por hacer sentir mal a la pobre María, pues en cierta forma si habían jugado con sus sentimientos; tal vez no debieron hacerle caso a Alfred.

Salió a su balcón y se deleitó con la hermosa vista, recordando esos tiempos en donde su morena adorada usaba trajes diseñados por el o cuando salían a pasear por las hermosas calles del Zócalo de la Cuidad de México. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado, ahora María solo lo veía como un país más en el mundo.

Suspiro cansado y apoyo sus manos sobre el barandal hundiéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se enfrentó a México, aun recordaba como su belleza y elegancia resaltaba en esa batalla, aún tenía ganas de besarla.

Amorcito corazón,  
Yo tengo tentación de un beso,  
Que se pierda en el calor,  
De nuestro gran amor, mi amor

¿Quién diría que después de dos conflictos bélicos con ella se volverían amigos? Ni él lo hubiera imaginado pero era feliz al saber que podría estar con ella y disfrutar al verla sonreír. Era como si el sol lo calentara en un frio día de invierno.

*Flash back*

Francia había tenido una pequeña reunión con Porfirio Díaz (hombre que le agradaba demasiado) Como siempre se habían desviado del tema para poder hablar sobre la cultura o historia de su país, que con gusto el rubio le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Al terminar, el presidente le dio un recorrido por el palacio nacional, pero cuando llegaron al patio el extranjero noto que su amiga se encontraba ahí.

― ¡hola Maria! ― saludo Francis con entusiasmo

―ah, hola Fran ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ―pregunto María mientras acariciaba su chihuahua

Francia pensó en cosas relacionadas con el_ amour_, él sabía que la trigueña era una chica modesta e inteligente. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos pero cuando regreso al mundo se dio cuenta que ya tenía una mano en la cadera de la joven y otra en su mejilla.

Yo quiero ser, un solo ser,  
Y estar contigo,  
Te quiero ver, en el querer  
Para soñar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Besarla o disculparse por tal atrevimiento…no podía negarlo los labios de María se veían exquisitos y no besarlos sería un pecado.

En la dulce sensación,  
De un beso mordelón quisiera,  
Amorcito corazón,  
Decirte mi pasión por ti;

Un tremendo sonido se escuchó por todo el edificio. María le había dado una bofetada a Francis.

― oh, Bonnefoy acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida…―dicho esto la trigueña se fue del patio.

Después de eso la joven se tuvo que disculpar porque Díaz le regaño por tratar mal aun invitado tan especial para él.

o-o-o-o

31 de mayo 1911 Veracruz México

El barco estaba a punto de irse. María seguía con la mirada perdida en el mar. Ella no quería que se fuera. Díaz había sido muy importante en su vida, la había ayudado mucho, le había enseñado varias cosas. Pero sabía que había tomado la elección correcta pues en México peligraba su vida, además tal vez con esto se relajarían las cosas y su pueblo podría ir en la dirección correcta.

― _mademoiselle _―susurro Francis mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga―no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare bien

―Francis…―susurro con voz quebrada―gracias…

Compañeros en el bien y el mal 

*Fin del flash back*

Francia sonrió al recordar los buenos y malos momentos. Anhelaba volver a esos días donde podía hablar con facilidad con aquella mujer maravillosa.

Ni los años nos podrán pesar

―_Un amour impossible est un amour qui sera toujours dans votre coeur et de ne jamais oublier_―murmuro mientras acariciaba una de las dalias que había plantado en una pequeña maceta.

María, el nombre que lo volvía loco, la mujer cuyos ojos no podía olvidar y de su corazón no podía sacar.

Amorcito corazón,  
Serás mi amor.

_**Un amor imposible es un amor que siempre estará en tú corazón y nunca se olvidará.**_

_**Regrese :D**_

_**Bueno la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada pero aquí les traigo un capitulo **_

_**Para quienes le guste el framex (?)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado aunque está un poco meloso XD **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyar el fic**_

_**¿Qué canción les gustaría? Escríbanlo por un PM o por un reviews **_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Lady Raven **_


	8. Sábado Distrito Federal

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Sábado distrito federal

Otro día normal empezaba en México y en la hacienda de María los hermanos se reunían para desayunar juntos.

La trigueña preparaba tamales de diferentes sabores mientras Juan hacia chocolate caliente y José partía bolillos. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en una mesa que estaba decorada por un enorme jarrón con girasoles.

―bueno espero que lo disfruten―sonrió María―por cierto invite a Feliciano a comer, espero que no les importe.

Sus hermanos dejaron de comer (devorar) para mirar extrañados a la chica.

― ¿Qué? ―balbucearon ambos chicos

―como oyeron―respondió antes de darle una mordida a su torta guajolotera*

―pe-pe-pe-pero―Juan movía de un lado a otro sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse―hermanita ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

―tres de septiembre ¿Por qué la pregunta?

José se atraganto con el chocolate, impactado por la respuesta de su hermana. Juan corrió a ayudarlo.

― ¡¿Quién carajos eres tú y que has hecho con mi María?! ―logro gritar México del sur

―pero que les ocurre no recuerdo nada importante que se tenga que hacer hoy…

El cerebro de maría empezó a analizar la información, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Hoy tenían que comprar las cosas para el 15 de septiembre ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Ya solo faltaban doce días, en los que tendría que decorar cada rincón de una hacienda cincuenta veces más grande que el zócalo.

Se empezó a hiperventilar provocando que sus hermanos se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, pero su caos fue interrumpido por el timbre.

María se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Feliciano quien traía consigo una pequeña canasta llena de pasta

―ciao bella signorina ¿come stai? ―pregunto con amabilidad el italiano

―no muy bien―suspiro frustrada―oye…

― ¿Qué pasa?

―es que…―María le iba a decir a Feliciano lo ocupada que estaba pero el chico estaba muy ilusionado y no quería verlo triste― ¿nos acompañas a comprar algo? Es rápido

―ve~…bene―dijo con su típica sonrisa tierna pues le entusiasmaba la idea

Dicho esto, María cargo a Italia como un saco de papas y les grito a sus hermanos que prepararan el coche para salir.

O-o-o-o

10 am DF

Desde las diez ya no hay donde parar el coche  
ni un ruletero que lo quiera a uno llevar

Italia y México acaban de llegar a reforma. Al parecer los hermanos ya estaban acostumbrados a esperar 3 horas en la fila de un estacionamiento para poder dejar el coche, pero el pobre Feliciano no; casi podía sentir que su trasero se había vuelto plano.

― ve~ ¿falta mucho? ―pregunto el italiano

―solo faltan quinientos treinta y cinco coches y pasamos―dijo con calma el pequeño Juan mientras dibujaba en su libreta un pequeño chihuahua―ya nos falta poco

― ¿Qué tal si tomamos un taxi? ―volvió a preguntar

―uh…a esta hora ya no hay taxis libres, feli―contesto María.

Feliciano suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento…sería un día extremadamente largo

Llegar al centro atravesarlo es un desmoche  
un hormiguero no tiene tanto animal.

―demonios, María ¿puedes caminar mas rápido? ―pregunto José, quien caminaba a la velocidad de la luz. El cargaba a Italia pues el pobre de lo débil que era no aguanto caminar tanto para llegar a una tienda.

― ¡espera José! Recuerda que es sábado y hay más personas que entre semana―grito la joven que estaba siendo arrastrada por la multitud de personas hacia el lado contrario de su familia. Pero de repente apareció junto a sus hermanos y su invitado. Tal vez las mismas personas cambiaron de ruta al darse cuenta que la manifestación de maestros* venia en la misma dirección a la que iban ellos.

Los almacenes y las tiendas son alarde  
de multitudes que así llegan a comprar  
al puro fiado porque está la cosa que arde  
al banco llegan nada más para sacar. 

―bien, ya llegamos―anuncio José

Feliciano se sorprendió al ver la tienda llena de miles de personas comprando banderas y moños tricolores.

―ven Feliciano―lo llamo María―no se te ocurra separarte de nosotros al menos que quieras perderte

El italiano contesto con su típico Ve y tomo la mano de la trigueña, quien se hacía paso entre las personas para poder llegar al mostrador donde una señora de edad avanzada los atendió.

― ¿en que los puedo ayudar? ―pregunto la anciana

―queremos comprar muchos adornos―grito Juan mientras se subía al mostrador. El chico solo media un metro treinta y cinco; su estatura le impedía realizar varias actividades entre ellas comprar cosas o alcanzarlas.

La señora saco una caja llena de adornos. Los hermanos revisaron y escogieron. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que a José se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

―esto está muy mal…―susurro México del sur, llamando la atención de su invitado y de su familia―María…mira―hizo un puchero mientras señalaba un pin con México―a Quintana Roo le quitaron esa puntita que tiene al final

María se dio una palmada en la cabeza

―señora ¿tiene otro adorno como este pero que no le falte eso? ―pregunto fastidiada la chica, la señora negó con la cabeza. ― ¿ves? Es el último, así que no los vamos a llevar

― ¡pero María! Es como si me arrancaran un dedo―hizo otro puchero y tomo el brazo de su hermana―María anda haz algo…pofa

―no digas pofa, no va a funcionar

―María…prometo no molestar a Juan, anda ¿sí?

―aun así lo molestarías

― ¡María! ¡María!

―NO y punto final. Ahora dame el dinero, ya vamos a pagar

José gruño y metió su mano al pantalón pero minutos después palideció pues no encontraba ni un solo peso.

― ¿y que me haces si te digo que se me olvido el dinero en el coche?

Una aurora negra se formó en Juan y María y aunque no lo crean también en Feliciano.

O-o-o-o

Después de ir al coche a sacar el dinero, regresar a pagar los adornos, tener otra pelea entre hermanos y parar unos cuantos minutos a comer helado, se dieron cuenta de que algo importante les faltaba hacer.

― ¡Leticia! ―grito México

― ¿Quién es Leticia? ―pregunto Feliciano mientras mordía su paleta de hielo.

La trigueña se levantó de la banquita donde estaba sentada. Otra vez su memoria le había fallado, cosa que le preocupaba mucho porque no quería terminar como Japón o China quienes empezaban a hacer cosas para ancianos. Suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, tal vez estaba exagerando un poquito.

―nos tendremos que separar―grito Juan, porque en ese momento era el más responsable; María ya estaba comprando cosas para no envejecer y cuando su hermana se ponía asi es difícil regresarla a su estado normal―Vargas, vendrás conmigo primero después nos encontraremos con José y te quedaras con él.

O-o-o-o

El que nada hizo en la semana está sin lana  
va a empeñar la palangana allá en el Monte de Piedad  
hay unas colas de tres cuadras las ingratas  
y no faltan papanatas que le ganen el lugar.

Feliciano y México centro llegaron a su destino. Tuvieron que dejar a María y a José porque a los dos les entro una crisis de edad. A su hermana le daban muy seguido pues constantemente mandaba a arreglar viejos monumentos y calles con fachadas coloniales, pero ese ya es otro asunto del cual les contare después.

― ¿recuerdas lo de Leticia?

― ve~ si

―bien, Leticia es la deuda que tenemos con los demás países*…el punto es que si no llegamos temprano a pagar se hace una fila de 3 cuadras…―dijo México del centro mientras señalaba la larga cola de personas

Feliciano suspiro cansado al pensar cuanto tiempo tardarían y tembló un poco al notar lo maduro que era su primo* pues un niño de su edad (o por lo menos apariencia) ya estaría llorando o pidiendo a gritos irse, pero el no, de hecho se entretenía leyendo libros o revistas de economía.

O-o-o-o

Después de cuatro largas horas pudieron pasar a una de las cajas donde una señorita vestida con el uniforme del banco los atendió.

―buenas tardes señor en que lo puedo ayudar―dijo dirigiéndose a Feliciano

―am…señorita soy yo al que tiene que atender―grito Juan mientras trataba de alcanzar la ventanilla

―oh ya veo. Tú vienes a meter tus ahorros a una cuenta de niños―sonrió

―se equivoca, yo vengo a pagar―dijo un poco molesto; él no quería enojarse porque sabía que tenía un carácter peor que el de sus dos hermanos juntos

―no puedo atender a un** niño** en ese tipo de circunstancias

La palabra niño se grabó en la cabeza de Juan, él no era un niño ¿acaso solo lo juzgaban por su estatura? Él era México, eso implicaba tener muchos pero muchos años más que esa señora ¿Qué acaso no le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores? ¿No le enseñaron a respetar a su patria? Claro…ella no sabe que es su país pero…aun así ¡es inaceptable!

Sus dorados ojos se tronaron de un color rojo sangre.

―Vargas cárgame―mascullo Juan, Feliciano obedeció rápidamente y solo se limitó a mirar con miedo la escena

O-o-o-o

Al final la señorita tuvo que obedecer a Juan o si no algo grave hubiera pasado y es que el niño daba miedo sin importar si estuviera enojado o no. Por lo menos Italia aprendió algo de esta situación…los mexicanos tienen muy mal humor para ciertas cosas.

―Vargas, tengo que llevarte con mi hermano, espero que te sepas comportar

― ve~ si-si ―tartamudeo asustado el italiano, quien todavía llevaba cargando al pequeño

Desde las doce se llenó la pulquería  
los albañiles acabaron de rayar  
qué re picosas enchiladas hizo Otilia  
la fritanguera que allí pone su comal.

Minutos después llegaron a una pulquería, no era muy grande pero su clientela se acomodaba en donde podía. En la barra se podía ver a varios señores tomando y entre ellos se encontraba la representación humana de México del Sur

―hermano, te dejo a Vargas―dijo con seriedad Juan mientras bajaba de los brazos del italiano―acuérdate que hoy vamos a llevar al cabaret familiar* a Feliciano

―sí, si―susurro con resignación.

Juan se despidió y salió del lugar, no sin antes dejar pagada la cuenta de su hermano pues lo conocía muy bien a tal grado de saber que cuando se emborrachaba se le olvidaba pagar.

―bien Feliciano ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? ―dijo José mientras le daba el menú del lugar

― ve~―susurraba al ver la variedad de bebidas* y comida. Pasaba de un lado a otro las hojas hasta que algo llamo su atención― ¿Qué son enchiladas?

José casi se va para atrás cuando escucho eso ¿Qué clase de psicópata jamás había comido enchiladas? México del sur pidió una orden y en cuanto llegaron obligo a Feliciano a comérselas. Pero estaban tan picosas que el pobre italiano no podía respirar; ese tampoco era un problema para José, pues también le pidió un pulque de naranja que Feliciano acepto para poder bajar lo enchilado que estaba.

―uh uh, primo parece que no tienes resistencia al chile ¿la pasta te ablando?

― ve~ no estoy acostumbrado―dijo con una sonrisa― ¿pero qué es esto? ―pregunto señalando el vaso lleno de pulque

―una bebida muy tradicional aquí, anda toma más

Feliciano no sabía que el pulque es una bebida alcohólica así que, confiado se tomó más de 6 litros…

O-o-o-o

La burocracia va a las dos a la cantina  
todos los cuetes siempre empiezan a las dos  
los potentados salen ya con su charchina  
pa' Cuernavaca, pa' Palo Alto, qué sé yo.

Bien, la cosa se estaba poniendo crítica, dos naciones borrachas sin ninguna persona que los controlará y eso sumado a que llevaban dinero. Bueno era algo por el cual preocuparse.

José y Feliciano no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban, primero habían ido a la cantina donde terminaron de emborracharse; El italiano recordaba haber estado cerca de una plaza porque el ruido de los cohetes todavía retumbaba en su confundido cerebro, en cambio, José solo se acordaba de haber comprado unas vacaciones en Cancún.

Ahora ambas naciones deambulaban por las calles pero algo llamo su atención, un casino iluminado por luces de varios colores. No dudaron ni un segundo y entraron

Toda la tarde pa'l café se van los vagos  
otros al poker al billar o al dominó  
ahí el desfalco va iniciando sus estragos  
y la familia, muy bien gracias, no comió.

Ahora empezaban a caer en la cuenta que tal vez y solo tal vez se habían pasado de la raya en cuanto a la cantidad de dinero que apostaron.

―carajo―mascullo con ira el trigueño cuando vio que su jugada de poker era pésima. Feliciano solo encogió sus hombros, ni él sabía que estaba pasando. Pero el sonido de un celular los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

José contesto el teléfono; era María

― ¿bueno?

― ¿sabes qué hora es?

―las 7 ¿por?

―solo llamaba para recordarte que Juan y yo no hemos comido y que te voy a partir la madre cuando llegues al cabaret―lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que daba miedo

― ¿para hoy eran los boletos? ―pregunto sorprendido mientras cargaba a Feliciano y salía corriendo del casino

―no me chingues José ¿dónde están?

―ya estoy llegando no te preocupes…

O-o-o-o

Los cabaretes en las noches tienen pistas  
atascadas de turistas y de la alta sociedad  
pagan sus cuentas con un cheque de rebote  
o a'i te dejo el relojote luego lo vendré a sacar.

Italia y México del sur llegaron al cabaret, ya estaban mejor pues el alcohol se les estaba bajando y la resaca no era tan fuerte.

Al entrar José tuvo que dejar su reloj porque ya no tenía dinero, se lo había gastado todo en las apuestas y en comprar la ropa adecuada para entrar al cabaret. Pero prefería perder todo a tener que lidiar con una hermana enojada.

Al entrar se reunieron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario donde se exhibiría una obra.

La velada fue tranquila, llena de risas y de aplausos. El ambiente se hizo menos tenso a tal grado de lograr que los hermanos se abrazaran.

Van a los caldos a eso de la madrugada  
los que por suerte se escaparon de la Vial  
un trío les canta en Indianilla donde acaban  
ricos y pobres del Distrito Federal.

Al terminar la obra caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante. Comieron mientras platicaban sobre las fiestas que se aproximaban. En aquel comercio habían mariachis, aprovecharon la oportunidad y le enseñaron a Italia a bailar varias canciones. Después de unas cuantas horas salieron del local

―José ¿podrías ir por el coche? ―dijo María mientras cargaba a Juan quien ya se había dormido

OH los recuerdos perdidos gracias al alcohol acaban de regresar. José había dejado el coche estacionado en pleno zócalo y todo por tratar de perseguir a una paloma. El trigueño se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

―se me olvido…traerlo hasta aquí―trago saliva preparándose para recibir los golpes de su hermana―lo deje en el zócalo

―José Luis…―los ojos de María se tornaron rojos― ¿SABES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA INDIANILLA Y QUE EL ZOCALO QUEDA MUY PERO MUY LEJOS?

―si…―susurro con timidez

María le pidió a Italia que cargara a su hermano y empezó a golpear José.

Feliciano sonrió, hace mucho que no se divertía tanto. Prometió regresar pronto para pasar otro sábado con los hermanos México

Así es un sábado Distrito Federal  
sábado Distrito Federal  
sábado Distrito Federal.

***torta guajolotera: es una torta de tamal, así de sencillo XD si lo sé, es masa con masa pero saben ricas **

*** Maestros: Los maestros del estado de Guerrero no están de acuerdo con la nueva Reforma educativa, es por eso que están haciendo varias manifestaciones que afectan el tránsito de la ciudad **

***La deuda que tenemos con los demás países: Para los que no saben México tiene una deuda externa gracias a la devaluación del peso, de la difícil situación económica que tenían en la revolución, entre otras causas…**

***primo: en mi opinión deberían considerarse como primos porque España cuido a romano y bueno como saben España es el padre de casi todos los países latinoamericanos **

***cabaret familiar: los cabarets son lugares donde se exhibían espectáculos nocturnos pero también habían familiares donde se presentaban obras de teatro.**

***variedad de bebidas: en las pulquerías hay un montón de bebidas, porque hay pulque de todo, de semillas, de verduras, de frutas etc… **

**Regrese!**

**Perdón por la tardanza la escuela no me permitía escribir y tampoco mi salud D: me enferme **

**Quería hacer un capitulo con un poco de humor mexicano porque ufff las cosas aquí están un poco complicadas con las manifestación y todo eso **

**Pero en fin aquí estoy :DD los extrañaba **

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por apoyar el fic **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Los quiere**

**Lady Raven **


	9. un día colorido parte 1

_**Por favor lee las advertencia y la indicación que viene al final de capitulo **_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: este capítulo es una serie de pedazos de canciones y como va estar largo el capítulo lo dividiré en dos **_

_**El siguiente estará listo hoy a las 12 de la noche o antes (recuerden que tarda 30 minutos en subir un capitulo) **_

_**Espero que no les moleste, mi pequeño capricho de subirlo a esa hora pero siente que de esa forma será especial (?)**_

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Un día colorido

Primera parte

María se envolvió entre sus blancas sabanas. Tenía un resfriado terrible y el doctor le había ordenado quedarse en cama, sus hermanos le obligaron a seguir las indicaciones así que no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

Odiaba quedarse, de hecho estaba enojada con sus hermanos por no dejarla ir a la Junta mundial en la casa de su Papá (porque ella si lo aceptaba), tenía muchas ganas de ir disfrutar unos buenos churros, con solo imaginar ese celestial sabor la boca se le hizo agua y su estómago empezó a gruñir

—eso no se escuchó nada bien—María se exalto al escuchar aquella voz

— ¡catrina! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto la joven trigueña

—pues vine para felicitarlos pero párase que tus hermanos no están

—ellos se fueron a una junta pero si gustas puedes esperarlos, se supone que regresan dentro de 2 días…

María sonrió y volvió a recostarse hasta que su cabeza comenzó a funcionar ¿Qué hacia la representación de la muerte en Septiembre? Ella solo sale en Noviembre, los demás meses del año envía a sus encargados a recoger a las personas, además, jamás la felicitaba en su cumpleaños y no creía que después de 203 años lo haría, la única explicación era…

—oye…no vienes a hacer tu trabajo ¿verdad? —pregunto y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

Si porque te quiero quieres llorona

Que yo, la muerte reciba

Si porque te quiero quieres llorona

Que yo, la muerte reciba

—querida ya habíamos hablado de esto—susurro la Catrina

—pero es malo ¿y qué vas a hacer cuando lleguen mis hermanos? —dijo María mientras corría de la huesuda

— ¿Qué es una cosa normal? Es ciclo de la vida

—pero…sabes que no te temo pero…no puedo dejarlo así…

La joven ya había llegado a la cocina, si seguía así podría salir de la casa. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta pero algo o alguien el cerro antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar la manija.

—CARAJO ¡déjame salir!

—María…querida…vamos—dijo la huesuda mientras se acercaba lentamente a María.

Todos me dicen el negro, Llorona,  
Negro pero cariñoso,  
Yo soy como el chile verde, Llorona,  
Picante pero sabroso.

Sus piernas le empezaban a fallar y su cabeza no le daba para más, pero ¡demonios! ¡Era México! Ella no se rendía tan fácilmente. Se deslizo entre las huesudas piernas dela catrina hasta llegar al refrigerador donde guardaban sus chiles, tomo uno y lo exprimió en las cuencas vacías de los ojos de su amiga garbancera. Obviamente la catrina empezó a gritar por el ardor que le provocaba el líquido.

María aprovecho el momento para escapar pero sintió una la esquelética mano en su hombro

—anda, sé que todavía me queda tiempo para elegir—susurro con ojos suplicantes

—Vamos—mascullo la catrina mientras jalaba a María.

La trigueña sonrió y comprendió que todo se acaba tarde que temprano

Mientras tanto en la Junta

La junta se vuelto una fiesta pues nadie ponía atención, unos comían otros se gritaban o simplemente se dormían. El pequeño Juan se había desesperado y era el único que le ponía atención a Ludwig hasta que su celular sonó.

— ¿bueno? —Contesto— ¿catrina?

Los países latinoamericanos se quedaron en silencio, conocían a la muerte mexicana pero sabían que cuando ella aparecía en alguna fecha fuera de noviembre algo malo pasaba, miraron a los hermanos México esperando una respuesta pero el pequeño Juan se quedó tan impactado que no podía moverse, José le arrebato el teléfono a su hermano.

—habla José ¿Qué paso? —México del sur palideció al escuchar; al terminar la llamada cargo a Juan y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a los países preocupados en especial a las naciones que estaban enamoradas de María.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? — pregunto Antonio preocupado

—No lo sé pero…no creo que sea algo bueno—dijo Alemania levantándose y saliendo del centro de conferencias

O-o-o-o

México del sur y México centro tomaron el primer avión a su país, por su parte, los demás países cruzaban cielo, mar y tierra a la velocidad de la luz para poder llegar antes que los hermanos de María.

Les agobiaba la situación, ¿y si María estaba muerta? No era normal que una nación muriera pero el caso de los México era muy diferente porque eran 3 y si uno falta no afectaría la situación del país.

Pero era mejor olvidarse de eso. No querían sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo así que apartaron esos pensamientos y se dedicaron a mirar la TV que tenía el avión donde iban. Para su mala suerte estaban pasando un especial de canciones mexicanas…

No tardaron en empezar a identificarse con algunas o comenzar a tararearlas aunque sonaran como adolescentes enamoradas.

El primero que empezó a fantasear fue Rusia, con una canción llamada contigo aprendí

_***Flash back***_

Contigo aprendí  
Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
Contigo aprendí  
A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones

—María—susurro Iván mientras observaba el cielito lindo que se dejaba ver aquella tarde. La trigueña llegaría ese día a su casa para hablar de negocios pero después de arreglar todo esos asuntos la llevaría a cenar.

Luego de un par de horas se arreglaron las negociaciones y ambas naciones se pudieron hablar.

—hola Iván ¿Cómo te va? —dijo María con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que le daba palmaditas a la espalda del Ruso

—privet María, supongo que bien—contesto—oye… ¿quisieras ir a cenar?

La mexicana abrió con sorpresa sus ojos pero pronto su expresión cambio por una más relajada y amigable.

— ¡Claro! Podrías pasar por mí a las ocho ¿te parece?

— ¡da! —exclamo feliz mientras tomaba las manos de María

—Bueno entonces ¡nos vemos luego!—se despidió antes de irse

No hace falta decir que ese día fue uno de los más felices de la vida de Iván ¿verdad?

_***Fin de flash back***_

Siguió tarareando la canción hasta que llego una peculiar estrofa

Aprendí  
Que puede un beso ser más grande  
Y más profundo

Eso lo hizo deprimiese, el jamás había besado a María…y el día en que casi lo logra la psicópata de su hermana casi lo mata. Sin darse cuenta una aurora más negra de lo normal lo rodeo

—bloody hell Iván está deprimido… ¡SALTEN DEL MALDITO AVION O VA A ESTALLAR! —grito Arthur muy preocupado

Pero todos estaban muy ocupados como para hacerle caso…

Hasta Alemania que era el más serio y un buen macho, estaba tarareando una canción que se titulaba cuando vuelva a tu lado. Porque hasta él lo admitía, esa canción era la que describía perfectamente aquella vez…

_***Flash back***_

¿Por qué todo se tenía que arruinar? No fue su intención hundir aquéllos buques, solo…era necesario, tampoco era su intención hacer que la bella María se metiera en problemas pero como ya lo había dicho antes…todo eso era necesario.

—María, ¡tenemos que hablar seriamente! —grito Ludwig mientras jalaba a la chica, ella lo miro enojada y quito las manos del alemán de sus hombros.

—tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¿crees que yo quería entrar a esta absurda e inútil guerra?

El silencio reino en aquella sala y un aire tenso se empezó a formar

—Tsk…es inútil, jamás lo entenderás—mascullo con ira mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero los brazos de Ludwig la rodearon en forma de un abrazo.

—perdón…tu mejor que nadie entiendes mi situación, una nación tiene que seguir las ordenes de su superior…—susurro Alemania mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la mexicana

María estaba confundida ¿Qué trataba de hacer? ¿Qué enloqueciera? Aunque en cierta forma disfrutaba estar entre los brazos del hombre de quien se enamoró, pero eso era ya cosa del pasado, ahora todo era diferente.

Cuando vuelva a tu lado  
no me niegues tus besos  
que el amor que te he dado  
no podrás olvidar.

Empujo a Ludwig y una vez más lo miro con enojo e ira.

—es mejor que te vayas…

El alemán abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero cambio su expresión rápidamente por una mirada gélida. Tomo su abrigo y salió de aquella sala. No regresaría a México dentro de un largo tiempo

No me preguntes nada  
que nada he de explicarte  
que el beso que dejaste  
ya no lo puedes dar.

_***Fin del flash back***_

O-o-o-o

Después de un largo viaje con 2 paradas pudieron aterrizar a la ciudad de México donde se encontraba la hacienda de los hermanos. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la casa.

El problema que nadie pensó es que no tenían llaves para entrar o por lo menos una escalera tan larga para saltar los enormes arcos que estaban en la puerta principal.

—demonios…y ahora ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

La sonrisa de Iván se agrando; saco su bastón mágico y sin pedir permiso rompió uno de los arcos, cuando termino fue el primero en entrar.

—bueno…—susurro Francia—eso funciono…

Todos entraron a la hacienda, confundidos y algo perturbados por la escena anterior.

_**YEY la primer parte. **_

_**La subo a esta hora con la esperanza que más personas la lean XD nah la verdad es que la subo a esta hora para que me dé más tiempo de hacer el siguiente capítulo y si no lo subo el 16 (aunque ese sea el verdadero día del grito)**_

_**En fin si leyeron lo de arriba todo está bien :D **_

_**Dicho esto me despido y nos vemos dentro de algunas horas!**_


	10. el final de un día colorido

Un día colorido

Segunda parte

―carajo ¡nos robaron! ―grito José mientras movía de un lado a otro sus manos

Juan no le prestó atención a su hermano y continúo con su camino. Sabía que María no estaba nada bien, o al menos eso creía porque nadie en su sano juicio le haría caso a la catrina en esos asuntos.

―vamos―grito México centro pues aún quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a la habitación de María

**o-Mientras tanto con las demás naciones-o**

Los demás países llegaron a la habitación principal. Esta no estaba ordenada como siempre, ni el típico aroma de flores te envolvía, todo esto fue cambiado por un ambiente depresivo y sin vida.

Feliciano miro con lastima la escena que se demostraba enfrente de sus ojos, tal vez, sus sospechas eran reales.

―chicos―susurro España―no se desanimen, todavía hay más hacienda que recorrer.

―Antonio…cher―dijo Francia―mira―señalo una gran mancha de un líquido rojo que parecía ser sangre.

Ese insignificante detalle hizo que la poca esperanza que quedaba se fuera. Las caras tristes no tardaron en aparecer; el ibérico se limitó a sentarse a lado de la mancha.

Ay Sandunga, Sandunga mamá por Dios  
Sandunga no seas ingrata, mamá de mi corazón

―No―musito Alfred―debe de estar en su cuarto ¡no se queden ahí parados! ¡Tenemos que revisar la casa!

Dicho esto, los países se separaron y acordaron regresar dentro de una hora. Pero vamos con los hermanos México quienes apenas llegaban al patio principal.

―Te juro que la próxima vez hago los arcos con acero o algo para que no roben―comentaba molesto José

―no seas estúpido… ¿podrías concentrarte? Nuestra hermana…―el pequeño juan dejo de hablar cuando vio la puerta de su casa abierta―José saca las armas, esos malditos pendejos que entraron a nuestra casa lo pagaran

México del sur obedeció a su hermano y de su manga saco una pistola.

**Mientras tanto con las demás naciones **

Alfred se estaba poniendo nervioso. No encontraba ni un rastro que pudiera indicarle donde estaba María. Suspiro cansado y se recargo en la reja que daba hacia el cuarto de la trigueña (su habitación era una pequeña casa)

De pronto una idea floto en su cabeza, era algo atrevida y si se entera maría seguro lo mataría pero un héroe toma muchos riesgos ¿no?

Antenoche fui a tu casa  
Tres golpes le di al candado  
Tú no sirves para amores  
Tienes el sueño pesado

Doblo las barras de la reja para poder pasar. Después de unos cuantos minutos de arduo trabajo pudo pasar del otro lado, pero, ¿si María ya estaba muerta? Seria desagradable ser el primero en ver el cadáver…

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le lanzara el destino. Tomo aire y entro rápidamente al cuarto.

Pero jamás se imaginó que se encontraría a María en ropa interior escogiendo ropa.

― ¿Mary? ―susurro confundido mientras su cara se ponía roja (de su nariz escurrió un hilo de sangre)

La trigueña brinco al escuchar aquella voz

― ¿Al-Alfred? ―pregunto María que, al igual que el rubio su cara se tornaba carmesí

Un largo y perturbador silencio reino en la sala hasta que la mexicana se dio cuenta que la situación en la que se encontraba no era nada buena.

―ALFRED FLITZGERALD JONES―grito tan enojada que se podía ver humo saliendo de ella― ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACION?

― ¡yo-yo pensé que-que estabas mu-muerta!

―de esta ―dijo la joven mientras se ponía su bata―NO SALES VIVO GRINGO― tomo una de sus zapatillas como arma y empezó a perseguir a Estados Unidos

Alfred salió corriendo de la habitación pero era inútil escapar de María, pues la chica era más rápida que él.

―Marie, ¡no me mates! ¡Te juro no volver a entrar a tu habitación! ―suplico el rubio

―OH no ¡tú no sales vivo de aquí! ―grito antes de clavarle la zapatilla en la espalda pero la esquelética mano de la catrina la detuvo.

―Cariño no me hagas trabajar hoy…

O-o-o-o

El resto del mundo estaba conociendo la Furia azteca, pues, los hermanos México les estaban disparando como si no hubiera mañana y todo porque creían que eran criminales que se habían metido a la hacienda a robar. Hasta el pequeño Juan tenía mejor puntería que el propio Alemania.

― ¡parecen demonios! ―susurro asustado Inglaterra― ¡mira sus ojos rojos!

―lo se…solo espero que a Estados Unidos haya encontrado a la _petite María_―contesto Francia

Los disparos se detuvieron, provocando que las naciones asomaran tímidamente la cabeza desde los lugares donde se escondían.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la hermosa figura de María caminar entre los escombros de su casa.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―pregunto enojada― ¿Quién hizo esto? ―todos señalaron a los dos mexicanos que traban de esconder sus armas detrás del sillón. La trigueña suspiro cansada y pensó seriamente en matar a sus hermanos.

O-o-o-o

Después de una larga charla arreglaron los mal entendidos. Resulta que la catrina a veces quiere vestir a María de una manera más sensual y elegante pero los vestidos que elige para ella son muy pegados o dejan ver más de lo que se debe. Por muchos años la trigueña se negaba a usarlos pero le prometió a la huesuda que algún día los modelaría.

Es por eso que sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos, porque saben que su hermana jamás cumpliría esa promesa. Pero bueno tarde que temprano lo tendría que hacer ¿no?

Al final los países se disculparon y ayudaron a arreglar la hacienda. Cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a su país.

O-o-o-o

15 de septiembre del 2013, hacienda de los hermanos México- Yucatán

María despertó temprano, exactamente a las 4 de la mañana.

Trato de sonreír, pero por alguna razón solo pudo hacer una mueca rara

Hoy era el día en el que su gente festejaba su cumpleaños y aunque a ella le encantaba esa fecha, hoy, era diferente…

Agito su cabeza con fuerza, tenía que prepararse para la fiesta que harían hoy porque después de todo era su cumpleaños.

Se levantó de su cama dando pequeños saltitos hasta que llego a su vestidor, se cambió el pijama por un atuendo sencillo pues quería usar su vestido más tarde.

Reviso la habitación de sus hermanos asegurándose que todavía estaban dormidos y aprovecho para darles un beso en la frente. Después salió de la hacienda, a recorrer el mismo camino que cada año tomaba.

Yo soy ese viajero  
Que va por el camino  
Por brechas y veredas  
Buscando su destino.

María llego a su primera parada, un hermoso lugar que estaba escondido entre la densa selva. Era difícil entrar a aquel paraíso pero para la trigueña no era complicado porque las hojas y los arboles parecían cederle el paso.

Escucho alegres trinos  
Del ave alborera  
Rumor de fresca brisa  
De tierra morena

El aire fresco golpeo su cara dándole la sensación de estar en casa, en cierta forma era real pues era un antiguo cenote en donde nadaba con su abuela Maya.

Extrañaba aquellos días donde podía jugar y estar con sus hermanos el tiempo que quisiera, donde no tenía que preocuparse por la economía o por las personas que solo quieren venderla, tampoco tenía que lidiar con las heridas que le salían a diario que tanto le dolían.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a morder con fuerza su labio provocando que sangrara

Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar a otro lado.

Miro en las espigas  
Dorados sus trigales  
Como las que se mecen  
Muy verdes los maizales

Pronto llego sembradío de una pequeña familia que conocía hace muchos años y eran los únicos en esa región que conocían su secreto. Al pasar una señora de edad ya avanzada la saludo con alegría

―Doña María ¡feliz cumpleaños tenga usted! ―la felicito entusiasmada

María sonrió y abrazo a la señora

―muchas gracias señora Antonia―susurro con gentileza―vengo por el encargo de siempre

―oh doña María, puede escoger lo que quiera, no es necesario que me pague, ¡hoy va por mi cuenta!

― ¡¿enserio?! ―pregunto, la señora Antonia asintió― ¡gracias!

Al terminar de escoger las frutas y verduras agradeció a la señora y se dirigió al pueblo.

Y serpentean las bardas  
De piedras quebradas  
Casitas con arcones  
De adobe blanqueadas

En aquel pueblo se respiraba un aire tranquilo; era pequeño, las noticias corrían con rapidez y en cuanto se enteraron de que la amable Señorita María había llegado salieron de sus casas para recibirla con abrazos.

― ¡Doña María! ― grito un pequeño niño que se parecía a Juan― ¡felices fiestas!

―los mismo digo pequeño, pero ven, vamos a misa que ya está empezando―tomo la mano del pequeño y ambos se dirigieron a la iglesia.

La virgen del cerrito  
Que alivia nuestros males  
Nos da sus bendiciones  
Milagros y bondades

Con fe los mexicanos  
Le brindan su canto  
Y todos la visitan  
El día de su santo

Jamás se olvidaría visitar a su mamá Guadalupe y darle las gracias por permitirle vivir un año más. Le relajaba escuchar las misas, tal vez porque siempre le recordaban que tenía un pueblo por el cual luchar.

México, México  
Te llevo en el corazón  
Con la alegría del mariachi  
Me brota la inspiración

México, México  
De bronce tu corazón  
No hay como sones jarochos  
Cantados con emoción

Al salir de la iglesia varias personas le invitaron a las fiestas que harían, los niños le mostraban los bailes que habían presentado en el festival de su escuela y la banda del pueblo empezó a tocar la alegre música mexicana.

Eso logro que el ánimo de María se recuperara.

*Flash back*

La trigueña caminaba por las calles de E.U.A. Ese día había ido a la casa de Alfred a arreglar un problema pero las cosas ya se habían calmado y ya podía regresar a su amado hogar.

―see the news? the government says it will not let people go to Michoacán because there is too much crime

María dejo de caminar al escuchar la conversación que tenían dos estadunidenses

―oh yeah, I think they should ban people from entering México, this country should not exist

Eso hizo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

Desde aquel momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran esas palabras y durante varios años estuvo así, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era desaparecer

***Fin del flash back***

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Actualmente se dice que México es la delincuencia o la corrupción, ¡pero no es así! México es su cultura, su comida cada compas de sus hermosas canciones, la belleza de sus paisajes, su historia y las personas que se esfuerzan día a día para que la nación pueda crecer.

Los ojos de María brillaron como antes lo hacían.

Me quedo en este suelo  
Tan lindo y tan sereno  
Porque he encontrado  
Cantos caricias y consuelos

Por tantas cosas bellas  
Me quedo en tu seno  
Gozando tus pregones  
Te canta el viajero

―México, México Te llevo en el corazón―canto sonriente. Las demás personas se le unieron y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de ella

Una fiesta llena de alegría comenzó, recordándole a María que todavía había personas que la amaban y recordaban sus orígenes

O-o-o-o

¡Ay!, caray, caray, qué bonita es mi tierra qué bonita qué linda es

María al llegar a la hacienda fue recibida por sus hermanos, quienes la abrazaron y se felicitaron al mismo tiempo. Era todo un show ver como lo hacían porque mientras Juan le decía feliz cumpleaños a su hermana, José se ponía celoso y la jalaba.

Al final siempre terminaban gritándose cosas como: te odio o púdrete. Pero después de unos minutos los veías hablándose otra vez.

―bueno chicos, tenemos que apurarnos, aún tenemos que hacer la cena.

La familia se dedicó a hacer su trabajo y al terminar subieron a cambiarse la ropa, pues ahora estaba manchada.

Hizo Dios un sarape bordado con sol

María se vistió con un vestido azul con los hombros descubiertos, en la orilla estaba adornado con pequeñas figuras que representaban cada uno de los estados. Su cabello estaba suelto y adonado por una corona de dalias, sin olvidar ese hermoso sarape de colores que siempre suele llevar con ella

Y del cielo un sombrero de charro moldeó.  
Luego formó las espuelas con lunas y estrellas  
y así a mi tierra vistió.

Sus hermanos vistieron igual. Ambos llevaban hermosos trajes de charro de color negro y detalles dorados, que, al igual que María representaban los estados.

O-o-o-o

Eran las 8 pm, hora en la que la familia México se reunía a cenar. Adornaron la mesa con los colores de la bandera y se sentaron a comer.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de servirse pozole el timbré sonó.

―yo abro―dijo María mientras se levantaba y corría a la entrada principal pensando que a lo mejor era un cartero o el señor que siempre pasaba vendiendo cohetes.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los países que un año atrás llegaron.

―Iván, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Kiku, Francis, Yao ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―queríamos regresar, el año pasado fue divertido estar aquí ¡da!―dijo Iván mientras le daba un ramo de girasoles a la trigueña. No podía evitar desviar su mirada para poderla dejar verla, esa noche lucia hermosa

Como una mirada hecha en Sonora  
Vestida con el mar de Cozumel  
Con el color del sol por todo el cuerpo  
Así se lleva México en la piel

La emoción que invadía a María no se podría describir con palabras. Lloraba pero de felicidad, los demás países solo le mandaban cartas, cosa que a ella no le gustaba porque cuando era el cumpleaños de cualquier nación se presentaba en persona y le daba un regalo.

― ¡pasen, jamás les negaría la entrada!

Como el buen tequila de esta tierra  
O como un amigo de Yucatán  
Y en Aguascalientes deshilados  
O una lana tejida en Teotitlan

Después de una amena cena acompañada por exquisitos platos y frecuentes preguntas estúpidas de Alfred, María golpeo con suavidad su copa llamando la atención de los presentes.

―lo primero por lo que quiero brindar es por reunirnos, porque jamás me lo hubiera imaginado…―hizo una pausa para tomar aire y acariciar con ternura las cabezas de sus hermanos―sé que varios de ustedes han escuchado cosas malas sobre mi gente o nuestra nación, también que varios países piensan que no debería existir ―sonrió―Quiero que sepan que México se levantara sin importar cuantas cosas estén en su contra, por mi pueblo, por la familia y por lo que en verdad somos―alzo su copa― ¡guerreros!

Así se siente México, así se siente México,  
Así como unos labios por la piel  
Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México  
Y así se lleva México en la piel.

Como acompañarse con mariachi  
Para hacer llorar a esa canción  
Que en el sur se toca con marimba  
Y en el norte con acordeón

La fiesta empezó cuando los primos latinoamericanos llegaron junto con la música y el ritmo. Mientras María tocaba el acordeón, su hermano José estaba a la mitad de una canción en su marimba. Cada país bailaba a su manera, provocando que la pista de baile fuera un caos.

Como contemplar el mar Caribe  
Descubrir un bello amanecer  
Tener fresca brisa de Morelia  
La luna acariciando a una mujer

Pronto dieron las 5 am del 16 de septiembre.

México salió al patio principal, en donde había una estatua de un águila parada en un nopal devorando una serpiente hecha de bronce.

Aquel recuerdo los llenaba de orgullo pero a la vez los entristecía pues no esperaban que su hogar terminara en escombros. Suspiraron, eran días felices llenos de dificultades.

―Hermanita―susurro Juan, quien traía consigo una vela blanca*

―esa hora―dijo José que al igual que su hermano traía consigo una vela, pero esta era roja

María sonrió con melancolía y saco una vela verde, después la encendió. Los tres hermanos las colocaron al pie de la estatua.

¿Pero qué significaba lo que hacían? El rojo no solo honraba a los héroes, si no a todas las personas que sacrificaron su vida en alguna lucha, dejando a sus familias solas.

El verde, era la esperanza, aquella que los mexicanos jamás pierden, esa luz al final del túnel.

Blanco, la unión entre la gente. Recordaba que al final todos somos hermanos que están en las buenas y en la malas.

―gracias―murmuro México

Los tres hermanos se tomaron de las manos. Un nuevo amanecer los iluminaba.

Así se siente México, así se siente México,  
Así como unos labios por la piel  
Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México  
Y así se lleva México en la piel.

Actualmente se piensa que mi país es delincuencia y corrupción, pero esa es solo es la situación difícil en la que nos encontramos. México es arte, color, cultura, historia, música, paisajes hermosos, personas que te reciben con una sonrisa y te hacen sentir uno más de la familia.

Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos del lugar donde nacimos y empezar a hacer algo para mejorarlo día a día, ¡porque eso es ser mexicano!

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, comentar o agregar a favoritos esta humilde historia, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Con cariño

Lady Raven Baskerville


End file.
